Original Vampire
The Originals are the first existing vampires in the world. The Originals are the strongest and most powerful vampires on the planet. They possess little to no weaknesses, except a dagger combined with the ash of a White Oak Tree. The Original Family of vampires lived within the European area’s for many centuries. All together, there are only six Original vampires: Mikael, Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, and Rebekah. Early History Born during the Middle Ages of Europe, at some point in their lives, the Original Family abandoned their homeland, soon after a severe virus known as the plague spread throughout their village and killed their first born son. With the help of a powerful witch named Ayanna, the family traveled to America where they settled in a beautiful unnamed hamlet. However, during their presence in the community, the Original mother, Esther, had an affair with a werewolf, of whom they shared a child- Klaus. After years of living in peace with the natives, the war between vampires and werewolves had not yet begun, until after the death of Esther’s youngest son, Henrik. After being convinced by her husband to perform a spell that would transform them into the first known vampires, Esther proceeded to do so. However, after Klaus’ transformation, he unknowingly activated his werewolf abilities, in the process, exposing Esther’s infidelity with a werewolf. After suppressing Klaus’ werewolf powers, by cursing him with a spell, Esther was later "killed" by Klaus, as punishment for her abandonment and betrayal. Powers & Abilities *'Super Strength' - Originals vampires are much stronger than other vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. Like how Elijah took a pebble and through it at the window in Slater's Cafe in Katerina. *'Super Speed' - Originals vampires are much faster than other vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *'Super Senses' -Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell. Originals however have a much more keen sense of each. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Healing' - Originals vampires injuries heal faster than other vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Super Durability' - Originals vampires can take far more trauma than other vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals vampires can compel the minds of humans, vampires, and hybrids. *'Immortality' - Original vampires are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *'Dream Manipulation '- Original vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Original vampires can control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - is the only thing that can permanently kill an Original, It comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of The Originals. It was at first thought that the stake used to kill Mikael was the last white oak wood that existed, but was soon discovered by Rebekah and Klaus that there was a Sapling of the original tree to replace the old. Causing a new threat to them. *'Silver Dagger and White Ash Wood '- A Silver Dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will kill an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. *'Stakes' - Stakes will not permanently kill an original but it does neutralize them for a few hours. *'Vervain' - Vervain burns originals just like it does with the other vampires, although an original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. They cannot compel anyone on vervain either *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by human/s, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Sunlight' - also burns Originals like normal vampires, but it cannot kill them, like Isobel Flemming died. Members *'Mikael': was an Original, who was once a wealthy landowner in a village in Eastern Europe. His child had died of Plague and a witch named Ayanna knew a land where the inhabitants had great strength and speed and were healthy. Mikael and Esther decided to move to the New World. After moving to the New World, his wife bore six more children and his family was quite close, though he and Klaus didn't get along well. He was furious when he found out that Klaus was not his son. His wife had been unfaithful many years before. When he found out about her affair with a werewolf, he hunted down and killed Klaus' father and his entire family, not realizing that he was igniting a war between the two species which is still ongoing. He was later killed by Niklaus with his own weapon. *'Elijah Mikaelson': is the oldest sibling. Although he loved his younger brother Niklaus dearly, he became vengeful when Klaus hunted down and neutralized his family, and swore to take his revenge. Unfortunately, John Gilbert came to Mystic Falls with the white ash wood and the dagger. Elijah was neutralized by Elena. She later removed the dagger from his body and Elijah returned to fight against Klaus. In the last episode of the second season, Klaus betrayed Elijah by neutralizing him with the white oak ash dagger. He was released later by Damon Salvatore and, with his help, he brought his daggered siblings back to life when they attempted to take revenge on Niklaus. *'Finn Mikaelson': is Klaus' somewhat less evil brother. He's in his late 20s-early 30's handsome, tall and physically imposing. Quiet but with a dark side. Elijah states that Finn has been neutralized for over 900 hundreds years. Elijah later removed the dagger from his body in the episode Bringing Out The Dead. He is willing to help his mother Esther destroy his hybrid half-brother Klaus and his other siblings, even if it means that he has to die himself. He is later killed with another white oak stake after the linking spell was undone. All of the vampires from his bloodline died along with him. *'Niklaus Mikaelson': is an Hybrid, who is said to be the most hated and feared out of all the Originals. Katherine Pierce had ran from him over 500 years ago and now Klaus is after both Katherine and Elena. Klaus uses Alaric's body to educate himself on his new enemies (Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, etc.). He has the goal of creating more hybrids for the purpose of having a family or comrades. He keeps his family members with him at all times. He is taken off guard when Elijah resurrects his entire family and they proceed to have their revenge on him. *'Kol Mikaelson': is the last original confirmed in the series. Nothing is known about his past or the type of relationship with his parents and siblings. But it is said that Kol had a different kind of relationship with Klaus than Finn. In Homecoming, Stefan stole his coffin along with three other coffins (Esther, Elijah and Finn). Kol was un-daggered by Elijah in Bringing Out the Dead. He is said to have been daggered for over 100 years. *'Rebekah Mikaelson': is a beautiful and free-spirited Original, and also a love interest of Stefan Salvatore. In 1922 she and her brother Niklaus were in Chicago where she briefly met Stefan, and soon fell in love with him. After a vampire hunter arrived in Chicago, Klaus wanted to escape but Rebekah, refusing to leave, was neutralized by him. After 90 years Niklaus removed the dagger from Rebekah's body and revived her. Trivia *Julie Plec announced that Season 3 would be the "Year of the Originals". *Elijah was the first Original to appear in the series. *Rebekah is the only female Original and the youngest of the Originals. *The Originals were human vikings before they became vampires. * In the novels, The Originals are called "The Old Ones". ** The origin of The Old Ones are not fully described in the novels, however L.J Smith once stated that The Old Ones were never human, and that they are older than the pyramids. *Mikael and Finn are the only Originals to have been permanently killed. *Kol is the youngest male Original. *Mikael was the oldest Original, but after his death Elijah became the oldest living Original. *When an Original dies all of the vampires created from his or her bloodline dies along with them. ** This was established in The Murder of One when Finn was killed. Within an hour of his death, a vampire that Finn had turned (Sage), and a vampire she had turned (Troy) died too. Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampires Category:The Originals Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Undead